


Ben-wa balls

by SophiaInWonderland



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Gallavich, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Smut, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaInWonderland/pseuds/SophiaInWonderland
Summary: Wrote this as a part of my series of Mickey's Story Time, that I have on my Mickey Milkovich rp Instagram. If you're interested, the instagram is mikhailomilkovich945.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Mickey jumped back, hitting the cool tile wall of the bathroom as the shower spray turned from hot to cold, they'd have to pay the heating bill this month and Terry blew most of the fucking money on benders at the Alibi. Groaning Mickey put his head down and walked back under the shower head trying to rinse off the soap as quick as he could.

"No we're not delivering to them, they think just because they're fucking Italian they're the god damn mafia or something, and I can't take anymore of their fake Godfather crap" Mickey griped.

"They don't even buy much so it wouldn't be enough to up the delivery fee to cover the bills" Mandy added looking at her two older brothers. Iggy scratched his chin, anyone who didn't know Iggy would assume he was in deep thought, but seldom did Iggy ever really think.

"So we're screwed, that's fucking perfect every morning my balls are gonna get an ice bath when I shower" Mickey rolled his sharp blue eyes. The three siblings were seated around the small table in the living room, their father thankfully was out of the house and back in the county jail for a few months. The judge sentenced him to five years but knowing the organized and flawless Chicago prison system Terry would be let out in a few months due to overcrowding,

"Do we have anything to sell, what about your guitar? You don't have an amp and you don't play it outside your room" Iggy suggested.

"No way am I selling Charlie, I'm fucking keeping it" Mickey snapped.

"Dude why did you name your guitar with a guy's name?" he shook his head "it's so fucking gay."

"Charlie can be a chick's name Igg shut the fuck up!"

"No dude Charlie is God's name, that's why they're called Charlie's Angels. I know trust me I thought the girl's were named Charlie too but believe me I'm right. I started to figure it out when they kept calling each other Dylan and Alex, I thought it was code names at first but I cracked it." Iggy nodded with a self satisfied lazy grin.

Mickey looked at his brother with eyebrows perfectly arched and mouth open in shock.  
"I'm not even gonna fucking start with your dumb ass." He shook his head and turned to Mandy hoping she wasn't as high out of her mind or as fucking moronic as their older brother.

Her eyes widened, how did she not think of it before?  
"Computers go for a lot even if they're shitty you can still get something for them. The public library has like 20 desktops an no security other than a lock at night, You guys can take them down to the pawnshop, should be enough to cover the bill, maybe a little extra"

"We have a library?" Her brothers asked in unison. She rolled her eyes, apparently she was now the brains and looks of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

The public library was scarce of interesting books and people, barely anyone came in because they only had two kinds of books; ones that were vandalized beyond comprehension and manuals on how to fix your car. Mickey walked in, nose twitching from the dust in the air and headed to the back part of the building where the computers were kept. He took a seat at the last computer on the fourth row right against the wall, each desktop was on a wooden desk with partitions. Put a closeted gay teen in an empty poorly lit room with a computer and you know what they'd do. Firewalls kept him from accessing anything overly explicit much to his disappointment, he didn't want to watch straight up porn. All he wanted was a couple of pictures.

"Fucking useless", the same grey box frowny face flashed on the blank website screen.

"Anything that's not fucking blocked here? What if I needed this for research? Fucking ball cancer info, maybe thats why I need fucking pictures!" He ranted quietly to himself. He didn't know what he did or what he hit that took him to the next site, he just allowed himself to be bombarded with an awful dark red and deep purple colored website. Dark red hearts floated across the sides of the screen and in the center in a grid pattern was an extensive selection of products. To the side they were categorized from: lingerie, costumes, lubes & lotions, and toys. Curiously he saw dozens and dozens of cocks, some silicone, glass and, rubber, small, long and thick. He chewed his bottom lip as he couldn't help but scroll down, looking at every one each getting more and more realistic. A small part of gnawed away at his stomach.

'Shouldn't be fucking looking at this you fag. That what you fucking want, a little plastic cock to stick up your pussy you little bitch?' Terry's voice barked in his head, it was always Terry's voice. His fingers twitched ready to exit out of the page and leave like none of this ever happened. Just go home and drink the day away with beer to forget. 

One of the earliest memories he had of Terry's brainwashing to turn Mickey into the self hating homophobic hobbit he was today was when he was six. The two were sitting on the couch of the Milkovich, while Terry waited for a wrestling match he flipped through the channels and settled on the news. There was a story on a state that passed a law legalizing gay marriage. Little Mickey smiled at the flashing images of happy same sex couples holding hands, adopting kids, getting married, and living relatively happy lives. Terry immediately smacked him upside the head when he saw him smiling.

Gripping Mickey's small arm painfully tight Terry snarled, "They're fucking abominations, you don't smile you little shit! You don't do anything to those fucking faggots unless it's gutting them like fishes. You ever be a fag Mikhailo, I won't give a shit if you're my kid, you won't be anymore and I'll kill you just like I do the rest of them." The young child nodded quickly, he learned by now to never cry in front of his father no matter how much pain he was in or how scared he was. Now whenever a similar story popped up, Mickey just changed the channel.

Today strangely, Mickey didn't feel like changing. He kept his hand on the mouse and scrolled down past the dildos and vibrators. He stopped when he saw something...odd. It was a long string of about twenty or so large thick black balls.

'The fuck you use that for?' He thought to himself.

He clicked on the picture and squinted to read the description. "Feel incredibly full with these deluxe anal beads. A cooling agent added inside shifts the temperature to cool inside you as your body temperature increases." Underneath was a review from JungleJim4322@yahoo.com,

"Worth every penny, my husband and I use it during out roleplay sessions. I'll lay in bed waiting for him to come home from work, rock hard and with the beads inside me. When he comes home he makes me beg him to let me cum as he slowly pulls them out. Perfect for us also really easy to clean too!!"

Little too much info but Mickey didn't mind the visual. "So you stick them up and then slowly take them out. It's not a dick so it's not gay", he told himself.

It was $25, he figured with these shitty computers there'd be enough for the heating but not enough for everyone to get that big of a cut, fucking hell he might have to deliver to the fucking goodfellas down by the pier but it might just be worth it. He looked at the screen, he didn't have credit cards but luckily there was an option to order and have it shipped to the store where he could then buy it.


End file.
